cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Death Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Deluge/@comment-3227025-20180217162915/@comment-24365174-20180218025032
@Gizzard @Cipher Yep, really. I checked the comprehensive rules just now, and the rearguard underneath gets to live, because effectively, for lack of a better phrasing, the game doesn't realize that it's a locked circle just yet. The way it works is that every time you use any card's skill, you resolve it as much as possible. Then, after that particular skill is resolved as much as possible in the moment, and there are no more skills to resolve, you resolve any rule actions, which is just a fancy way of saying that you make sure that there are no illegal/contradictory states on the board. You resolve any contradictions according to rule action (like retiring a rearguard with another card placed over top), and then move forward from there. In other words, since the rule action is resolved AFTER the card is moved to damage, and because there is no check timing in the middle of Deluge's skill, the game doesn't have enough time to "update" itself, and there is no check to see if there are any contradictory states on the board until after the newly-placed card is already moved to damage. It's a state that's allowed to exist because of the way the game's rules are worded: If a skill is activated, you see it through to the end before doing anything else. It's why you don't automatically lose when you use Gavrail's skill to put a sixth card in damage and then call a new one out from damage to the field. It's all according to Comprehensive Rules section 8.4: 8.4. Check Timing/Play Timing, Abilities, and Effects 8.4.1. When a check timing resolves, the game proceeds in the following order: 8.4.1.1.If there are any rule actions that need to be resolved, then resolve them simultaneously. Next, if there are other rule actions to be resolved, then repeat this step until there are no rule actions left to be resolved.' (This means that all contradictory or illegal situations are resolved before the skill is activated.)' 8.4.1.2.If any automatic abilities controlled by the turn player are standing by, then the turn player chooses one of them, plays it, and resolves it. Then, go to 8.4.1.1.' (This is the important one, it means that all automatic skills get resolved as much as possible, and after that, you go back and resovle any contradictory situations. This isn't referring to the type of skill AUTO, but referring to how once a cost is paid and a skill is chosen to be put into play, the skill automatically begins to reoslve') 8.4.1.3.If any automatic abilities controlled by the non-turn player are standing by, then the turn player chooses one of them, plays it, and resolve it. Then go to 8.4.1.1.' (This means that the opponent gets to do the same thing as you just did, if you happened to activate any of their skills via your actions.)' 8.4.1.4.End the check timing. (The action is over and you move on to the next part of the game.)